


The sex talks

by Mewenn



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Anal Sex, Beta Dick Grayson, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewenn/pseuds/Mewenn
Summary: Tim isn't very good when it comes to taking care of his heats. Fortunately, no one at the manor really expects him to manage on his own.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 29
Kudos: 730





	1. Damian

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on something else? Yes, a hundred times yes. Do I care? Well… the plot bunny doesn't?
> 
> So this started with a story where Tim had taken suppressants most of his life and was really bad at being an omega. Then I got this other idea that Damian would be the kind of omega who excels so much at being an omega he kind of goes full cycle and becomes some kind of alpha, only with omega needs of his own that he only indulges when he takes care of Tim (does it even make sense?). And then the plot bunny grew legs and wings and fell into a tar pit of angst. In the end, this is a side story of a side story of a potential 100k fic that I don't have time to write so… you get a silly PWP with hints of the original story instead. I don't think much of the angst will make it into the final dish, but expect an aftertaste.

Tim never asks Damian for sex. He just gets shoved against a desk and pounded until he goes through enough orgasms to break through the fog of his heat and can go back to his work. Those rough fucks are a corporate secret and a scandal waiting to happen — hence the corporate secret — and probably the reason why management is still confused about Damian's orientation.

"I swear, Drake, you need, to tell them, no." Damian says, each word punctuated by a loud squelching as he slides his cock through the slick dripping out of Tim's loose hole.

Tim wants to point out that he did say no. Repeatedly. He lasted until Jean, the acting director from accounting, begged him to come save the company from a crisis that would see everything crumble into ruins without his presence. He opens his mouth to say so but all he can get out is a mewl followed by a cry for more, harder, which Damian is all too happy to provide. Right at this second, Damian is Tim's favourite brother.

Damian is the only one who understands how traumatising it is to run through an emergency budget meeting with the W.E. Board of Directors and an erection that won't quit. Fortunately, while Tim's approach is to grit is teeth and pull through, Damian walked into that room, took one look at Tim's glazed eyes and sweaty brow and told the whole room to take a walk. He glared down Jones from accounting when the alpha argued the importance of time efficiency, flayed him alive with a dozen words and then dragged Tim back to his office, locked the door and said:

"Strip."

After a morning spent sweating through the heavy wool of his suit and being able to smell himself even through a cloud of his strongest aftershave, Tim didn't even have the energy to protest Damian's order. Getting rid of the suit was a relief. 

"This seems extreme for a first day," Damian said with all the appearance of someone who didn't care, though nearly invisible wrinkle at the corner of his brow told Tim that the other omega was worried. "How far along are you?"

"It started last night. I think." Tim had been overworked and jetlagged for a week now and his memory was fuzzy in spots. Getting out of his drenched underwear, Tim realised that not only was his erection red and painful, his hole was fully loose and dripping, which put him well into the second day of his heat.

Damian took one look at Tim's state, tsked and pointed toward the desk. "Did you at least think to wear a plug? You'll get cramps if you don't give yourself something to clench against."

Despite standing naked and erect in the middle of Damian's office, Tim still felt his cheeks turn red. "I came from the airport and I didn't have time to do anything more than change." Also Tim was certain that Bronson, the smarmy alpha who worked in acquisitions, could tell when he eased his heats with a toy. Tim shook his head to dislodge the memory of Bronson's leering face and walked toward the desk. He felt grateful for how cool the wood felt against his overheated skin. Then Damian walked behind him, undid his belt and just pushed his dick in Tim's hole, meeting no resistance at all.

"I'll program an alarm on your phone," Damian promised, pulling out and then ramming in, circling his hips to change the angle before pulling out and going in again.

"I already did, but I can't tell them… Ah, ah! There!" Tim's knees almost gave up then. Damian's hold on Tim's hips hardened and that, combined with the fullness and the angle led them to this moment. To sweet, sweet relief at being touched, filled and taken care of. To being unable to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure building inside Tim's body, that and the few praises that fall from Damian's lips as he increases the speed and the force of his thrusts and works Tim's body into an orgasm that starts in his ass, roars through his groin to erupt through his cock in thick jets of come and down his thighs in rivulets of slick. Tim doesn't care, though, too busy gasping for breath and enjoying the way his body is filled with a tingling warmth from his toes to the top of his head.

Tim is a mess. A sticky, happy, unthinking mess. And Damian's dress pants now show dark stains at the crotch that smell like cotton candy, sex and Tim.

Damian doesn't seem to care. He also doesn't give Tim time to worry about going back to his budget presentation. The youngest Robin pulls out just longe enough to turn Tim around and guide him to lay down on the desk, legs pushed up to rest on Damian's shoulder.

Damian's hard cock squelches back inside Tim's hole.

"You can come in me if you want, it will make the rest of today more bearable," Tim slurs. He knows Damian doesn't care as much as he does about what people think and so he keeps heat aids in his office. Tim has borrowed plugs from him before and if he can keep Damian's semen inside — maybe come back for a fresh dose in the afternoon — it won't bother him as much to go back to the meeting.

Damian moves in and out in slow, gentle strokes that are not conductive to an orgasm, though. "Do you really want to take care of it?"

"Not really, but they called me."

Damian huffs. "They only called you because they like you better."

"That's sweet."

"It's not a compliment. You undermine my training when you teach them that it's okay to call you in on your sick days. At least they know better than to call me during mine."

Tim hums in agreement. Everyone knows Damian is an unholy terror from hell when he's sick. "I don't mind the calling. I just wish they wouldn't insist so much."

Damian gives a decisive nod. "Then it is settled. You are purring, coming again and going back to the manor. I will take care of the meeting."

A very small part of Tim wants to protest but it's insignificant. Especially in the face of Damian bending down to lick and suck on the scent glands on each side of Tim's neck — the closest Damian ever comes to kissing Tim — and then the younger omega starts purring.

Tim feels his brain shutting down a little more. "You don't have to…" though it's really, really calming to feel that deep rumble vibrates through Damian's chest.

"Purring shorten heats, reduces cramping and balances hormonal shifts, preventing post-heat depression, it's good for omegas," Damian says sounding like he's rehearsed. Unless he's just quoting Alfred.

Tim hugs Damian closer, and closes his eyes, the better to feel the vibrations. "I can purr on my own."

"Of course you can, Drake," when has Damian learned to be this soothing? "But the drop will be less intense if you piggyback off of me."

Tim's body is a broken thing that only functions in absolute. Outside of some rare instances — mostly his heats — it's like Tim is a beta. Then Tim gets a shot of heat hormone and his brain goes haywire. If Tim tries purring on top of it, it shuts everything down and his brain chemistry goes full on drug-high. To rub salt in the wound, Damian can weather it all like it's just another day ending in -y.

"I hate that it leaves me so useless," Tim admits.

Curling up with Damian while the younger omega purrs always gives Tim a nice buzz, sometimes it makes him a bit loopy. When no reply comes, Tim just assumes he's missed Damian's comeback. It's okay, he doesn't need to be told that he is more than useful the rest of the time. Not anymore.

Tim's attention is drawn by a soft touch at his eyebrows. He opens his eyes and faces Damian's throat. Damian's mouth is pressing soft, slow kisses on his brow, his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth.

"Do you ever wish you were still on suppressants?" Damian asks slowly. "The ones you took before Father found out?"

Tim feels too good to find a good answer. "They were killing me," he points out instead.

"I know." Damian looks sad, there is a hitch in his purring. "But do you wish you were still taking them?"

Tim tries to squeeze harder, to nuzzle against Damian's throat and make his brother feel better. He wants to say something reassuring but comes up with nothing. So he goes with the truth. "Just sometimes. Not as often as I used to."

Damian seems to weight the answer. He gives another nod, as though he is promising himself something. "Good," he says. His arms warp back around Tim and the purring gains strength and regularity once again.

Tim is barely cognisant when Damian rubs their forehead together and whispers, "I am glad you are no longer taking them. You have to take better care of yourself, Drake. I refuse to be left in charge of this madhouse on my own."


	2. Alfred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short… I'm too used to writing 10k words chapters and so this one feels a bit… wrong…
> 
> So I'm one of those people who, every time the fact that my siblings and I weren't delivered by a stork comes up, just shoves their fingers in their hears, start singing really loudly and leave the room. Tim is one too. Damian doesn't give a fuck and can talk in detail about what he does in bed if he feels it's at all relevant to a point he wants to make, Jason finds all form of embarrassment hilarious and is crass on purpose. Dick tries to respect everyone's wishes, which means most of the time he distracts Jason and Damian by talking about his own exploits while Tim flees the room.

Tim would never utter the word sex in Alfred's presence. Some things are just not meant to share the same space-time continuum and Alfred and the mere idea of sex are at the top of the list. Tim doesn't even know what Alfred's orientation is. The man is true to his thespian roots and moves between the roles of protecting alpha and caring beta without giving away any hint as to which — if any — is his true inclination. Maybe he's an adaptable beta, like Dick. Maybe he is a domineering omega, like Damian, maybe he is an alpha who shares responsibility for their weird little pack with Bruce. 

Whatever he is, the man is ruthless in his caregiving. Tim cannot go through a heat without Alfred offering hot beverages, biscuits and, once, a haircut Tim didn't even know he was craving until he had someone petting his hair and grooming him. Today, Alfred is holding up a thermos of tea and a hot water bottle. Tim has a feeling that they aren't meant for him to take to work.

"Master Timothy, Master Damian instructed me to remind you of his hard training of the W.E. Staff and of your poor example in allowing them to, and here I am quoting him directly, 'calls onto his bleeding heart to make him sort their mess.' He also asked that you give back his favorite plug, which is a matter I would gladly see you two settle between yourselves without this poor old man as an intermediary. Nonetheless, I took the liberty of preparing a tray of light snacks and to air your bedroom and change your sheets while you dressed. I suggest you take this opportunity to go back and rest. Also, Master Richard is at the manor today, I am sure he would enjoy some cuddling or… how do you youngsters call it? A horizontal tango. In the meantime, maybe you should make use of the fact you haven't given Master Damian back his sex toy to…"

"Oh my god, stop! Alfred, please don't say any more!"

Tim retreats to his room. He can't go to work now. All the blood that wasn’t keeping him hard has gone straight to his face, he's in serious danger of passing out. There is no way he can face anyone like that.

Maybe in an hour he'll go see about those snacks.


	3. Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this story has been writing itself. That's really unusual. I keep expecting every chapter to try and shift into a 100k-werenovel that involves actual plot. When I say that the story has been writing itself though, I don't mean that it has been betaed or edited properly so expect typos.
> 
> I don't know if Dick nicknaming everyone is canon or if I read too many Teland fics. I couldn't quite remember what Dick's nickname for Damian was but I think… I read Little D somewhere before? I know Jason is Little Wing and Jason's nickname for Dick is Big Bird. Tim is definitively Baby Bird to Jason and Dick (who knows, maybe Damian too when he's moaning it alone while jerking off in bed at night).

Tim never says no to sex with Dick. Most of the time he doesn't even need to ask, his brother will just show up on the really bad days, smile and reduce Tim to a pile of goo.

Dick's idea of a good time has proven to be varied and unpredictable.There has been fun, carefree sex, lengthy massages, athletic sex in the bathtub and, of all things a day-long marathon of the most ridiculous porn Dick could lay his hand on. They laughed a lot more than they got off and even now Tim will sometimes dissolve into fits of giggles if Dick quotes that movie with the omega and the vegetables.

If Dick were here today, it would be hazy heat sex. Tim is lost to it now and barely able to tell reality and dreams apart, drifting off to memories of Dick gently, slowly moving inside him. His wrist is a bit sore from moving Damian's plug inside himself but he enjoys the feeling of opening up around its widest point, again and again until his nerves are buzzing with it. Tim's dick is so hard right now and Tim giggles as he watches his dick twitch and twitch again, the head shiny with precome, leaking drop after drop along his shaft as his hips pump into the air and the plug keeps opening him up and dipping back inside, pulling and loosening, pulling and loosening while his groin ache and his dick twitches again, the new drop running down all the way to the nest of hair between Tim's legs.

Tim misses the unending, drugging kisses that Dick would gift him if he were here. Dick is very generous with his mouth and Tim can never decide if he prefers it on his lips, his scent glands or further down…

As if conjured by the memory, Tim feels Dick's mouth on his shoulder, Dick's hands on his. Tim closes his eyes to keep the fantasy going even as the hands close around his fingers and push the plug deep inside his hole. At this point there is no resistance in Tim's muscles and his body is secreting enough slick to make it glide smoothly inside him to where it can press against his prostate and send a shock of pleasure that works itself like a cramp through his thighs and belly. Tim gasps and feels his lips brushing soft skin. A warm breath tickles his lower lip before his brain registers the hot wetness of a mouth as Dick sucks Tim's lower lip in.

Tim moans, loud and shameless and he hears an answering hum of pleasure as the suction increases right before Tim's lip is released. The plug is grinding again against Tim's prostate and keeps moving there in agonizing, slow circles even when Tim pulls his hands away to grip the sheets on each side of his body.

Dick's mouth descend on his once again and his wish is granted in the form of a soul-sucking kiss. All the while the plug is turning Tim's lower body into a mess of sizzling nerves as lancing pleasure radiates from his ass to spark and flutter along his limbs.

"Can you come, Baby Bird?" Dick's voice asks, a caress of its own with how cajoling it sounds.

Tim shakes his head, "No. Don't know. Maybe." Dick only lets out a pleased laugh right before Tim's penis is engulfed in scorching heat. The pull against his sore flesh is the sensation that pushed Tim's body into orgasm. It takes him like a fist squeezing his balls and punching him in the guts if those caused blinding pleasure. Tim still ends up a shaking whimpering ball trying to escape from the aftershocks of too much sensation running through his body.

A warm dry hand is rubbing his hip and Dick's voice is back, full of smiles and whispering soft reassurance.

"You're okay, Baby Bird, you did so well. Relax now." The plug isn't punishing Tim's prostate anymore but its presence is definitely too much and it's moving which Tim can't stand right now. He tries to tell Dick but the second he opens his mouth a high-pitched whine escape instead.

"Careful, I know it's not great but it needs out. You'll feel better. Take a deep breath, come on Tim, in."

Dick pulls the toy out and rolls Tim into a hug before he can realize what is happening. Tim feels a purr rumble through his chest but he wants to be with it enough to enjoy Dick's presence so he hums instead.

But nothing escapes Nightwing's attention. "You can purr if you want."

"I want a cuddle."

Dick laughs. "You can have both."

Tim moves on Dick's chest until he can look up at his big brother and scrunches his nose at him. "I want to cuddle _and_ remember it."

"I'll go get Damian," Dick says trying to roll Tim off his chest, "he said he would be back home early."

"Nooooo, can't you get him to come from here?"

Dick snorts and allows Tim to push him down and settle more comfortably on top of him. "I don't think you've quite come back to yourself yet."

Tim doesn't care where he's supposed to be. He can stay right here, Dick gives the best cuddles and kisses. Tim doesn't need to be anywhere else. Anyway, Damian eventually makes his way into the room and though his first words are "Make sure you wash that plug, I want it back," he realizes soon enough that Tim can't do anything more complicated than lay there and soak up the warmth of Dick's body.

"Honestly, Drake, you're a disaster."

Tim would take offense but Dick's chest is trembling with laughter under him and his hands haven't stopped running over Tim's back so it's probably one of those times when Damian's words say something mean and the rest of him says he's a cuddly kitten. Plus Tim can feel how sticky he is so he probably _is_ a disaster. But he'd be a happier disaster if Damian was touching him. Tim flops around until he can dislodge an arm from where it's stuck between him and Dick. He reaches in Damian's direction and makes a grabby motion with his hand but Damian isn't in reach because he's sometimes cruel like that.

"Come here," Tim mumbles against Dick's shirt.

"I'm not ruining another set of clothing."

"Then get naked and come here."

Damian probably rolls his eyes but soon Tim hears clothes being removed and the bed dipping under a body. Damian settles at his back and immediately starts purring.

Tim sighs and melts further onto Dick's chest.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby Bird."

"Humf. Don't think I won't ask for that plug again."

"Love you too, Demon Brat."

"I didn't say…"

"Hush, Little D. We all know that's exactly what you meant."

"…"


	4. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started a lot more angsty but I like it like this. I was in the mood for some quiet support. Also, for safe space to be yourself in.
> 
> Next is Jason and I have an idea for him but… I'm not sure. I guess there will be more than one version of the next chapter.

When Tim was on suppressants, he never told Bruce he was an omega. In his mind there was no point. Bruce was Batman. _He knew_. After Tim's parents, it was nice to be treated like he was strong enough to stand on his own. Even if, sometimes, he wished for… something different.

Turns out Bruce is more human than Tim gave him credit for. He had no idea. No one in the family did. Tim was pretending he was a beta, so that was how Bruce was treating him. Tim doesn't want to be a beta, though, so he's very glad that Bruce and everyone else accepted him for who he wants to be. Surprisingly, Damian is very good when Tim wants to be a fragile kitten who needs to be coddled. Alfred is good at making Tim differentiate between who he wants to be and who other people wish him to be. Dick is perfect when Tim wants to laugh and not think too much about who he'll need to be in an hour, a day or a week. Jason… Jason is kind of the worse. Sometimes that makes him the best.

And right now Tim wants to be treated like someone who isn't sweating through his t-shirt and thinking pretty much exclusively of cock. Preferably up his ass.

Bruce is very good for moments like those. Tim knows he can go down to the cave and sit quietly in a chair. Bruce will pretend that he's working. Sometimes he will ask Tim a question about whatever case he is working on and that will allow Tim to think about something other than his body's demands for a while. Eventually there always comes a point when Tim is immersed in the work and can finally forget about his overheated, empty body.

And when the heat subsides, Tim shivers in his drenched t-shirt and Bruce looks down — the man is a mountain, Damian is almost as tall but he's slimmer so it's less obvious — and covers Tim's shoulder with one of his massive hands. "Good job today, go on up, I'll finish here," he says. The fragile little kitten in Tim's chest always rolls around in pleasure when that happens.


	5. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one. Hope you enjoyed the story!

Tim always begs for Jason at some point. 

More often than not, it's because Jason is an asshole who likes to tease. Sometimes it's because the heats get so bad that Tim needs his alpha and no one else will be enough despite all of Dick and Damian's best efforts. So far, this heat is shaping up to be one of those. By day three Tim doesn't even care about the W.E. crisis anymore. Jean sneak calls him and Tim just forwards the call directly to Damian. Jean gets smacked down hard and Damian gets a thank you blowjob.

On day four Tim spends the morning wearing Dick out. He takes a break at the beginning of the afternoon to go be a productive crime-fighting adult in the cave and in the evening Damian comes back from W.E. and wears Tim out with the judicious use of his body and a couple of toys.

On the morning of the fifth day, both Damian and Dick are avoiding Tim and so he finds himself standing in front of Jason's room. Jason is on a mission with the outlaws and hasn't been at the manor for day. There is no rock music thumping through the door, inside the usual smell of cigarettes, leather and alpha are dulled and the bed smells of clean cotton and Alfred's laundry soap. All this quiet and clean air makes Tim sad for some reason.

Tim leaves the room and wanders through the manor in search of something to cheer himself up. He takes Jason's comforter with him, just because. He doesn't see Dick or Damian but he can hear Dick at some point holding a one-sided conversation and sounding displeased. On the phone then. There is a candy bar on a side table in the library and Tim recognises one of Damian's favourite. It happens to be one of Tim's favourite too so he has no qualm stealing it. There's another one on the bookshelf near the door and from there he can see a packet of jerky on a spindly table holding a vase. The two candy bars have opened his appetite so he eats the jerky as well and an apple that was placed on a sideboard in the family room. Tim keeps looking around and find a couple other snacks and by the time he's found a perfectly melty chocolate chip cookie he's near the kitchen and he can smell the next batch baking in the oven so he wraps Jason's comforter more securely around his shoulders and goes in. Inside, Alfred is pouring tea into five cups while Damian watches the cookies melt on their baking sheet through the oven window with the attention of a lizard. None of them comment when Tim walks in without a word and arranges himself and his stolen comforter on a chair. Alfred finishes pouring tea, pushes a saucer holding a cup in Tim's direction and sits in front of another cup. At some point Damian deems the cookies cooked to perfection and he rescues them from the oven with the scowl he usually reserves for employees who have managed to prove useful. Dick joins them at some point and Bruce makes an appearance to tell everyone that the league has called and he will be gone for the next few days. He sits down in the chair next to Tim and starts rearranging patrols with Dick and listens to Damian reports on how the W.E. board is imploding over nothing. As though trying to prove his point, his phone vibrates itself off the table with incoming reports and calls for help — Tim is so glad his number and all his e-mail accounts are now forwarded to Damian's phone.

Despite how warm the kitchen is and how perfect the cookies, Tim still feels dissatisfaction hanging over him like Jason's comforter and also something tight and bittersweet like longing when he looks at the last empty chairs remaining around the table.

Damian walks Tim back to his room and ignores his phone long enough to fuck Tim against the door. Even having Damian's come leaking down his legs only makes Tim feel marginally better. Damian huffs, works a plug in him and blows Tim until he comes a second time which pushes Tim from downtrodden to okay. Then Damian leaves after making sure Tim is still wet and loose around the toy.

"You shouldn't be this easily opened still," Damian remarks that little wrinkle back between his brows.

Tim lets out a soft moan, cock already plumping and body burning up again. Damian mumbles something about Todd and inconvenient timings and leaves, pulling his phone from his pocket as he does. A little while later Dick comes in for a cuddle.

xxx

Tim wakes up on day six just done with everything. He doesn't even try to not be an omega cliche and just starts whining into Dick's chest, pawing halfheartedly at Dick's pants but not caring much that he can't get them off.

Dick makes a shushing noise and his voice is still half croak when he speaks. "Sorry, Baby Bird, don't think I can go again."

On Tim's other side, Damian finishes fiddling with his phone and eventually proposes a cold bath. "I'll get in with you."

Dick carries Tim to the Bathroom and ends up in the water too when Tim refuses to let him go.

Tim feels slightly less like a cooked noodle and is walking back to his room when, in the hallway, his noise catches the subtlest hint of leather.

"Jay?"

Tim leaves a confused Dick behind and makes a bee line to Jason's room where, miracle of miracles, the door is open and someone is humming the intro to "Thunderstruck". Jason probably doesn't even have time to realise someone is there with him before Tim has climbed him like a tree and interrupted the singing with a hungry kiss.

Tim hears Dick mutter prayers of thanks and someone — Damian, he's like a fucking boy scout — throws lube and some toys in the room before shutting the door and locking it from outside. Jason starts snickering in the kiss and tumbles them both onto the bed.

"Glad to see you, Replacement. Been making Birdbrain and the Demon Child's lives difficult have y… yes!"

Tim already has his mouth full so it would be impolite to answer.

"Ah, fuck! What day are you on Baby Bird?" Tim lets go of Jason's shaft with the left hand to show a finger. "You're not on day one, no wa… aay." Tim takes Jason in his throat and shows all the fingers of his right hand… "Shit! your mouth is so sweet." …waves them around.

"What? Oh, six?"

Tim hums a yes.

"Fuck!"

Jason pulls Tim's head back by the hair until his cock comes out of Tim's mouth with a popping sound. Tim immediately starts whining and try going back down, but Jason shifts his grip and pulls Tim up until they are face to face.

"Okay, six is bad. So that's why Damian and Dick have been blowing up my phone for the last two days."

Tim doesn't give a shit right now — though he might thank Dick and Damian properly later — and shuts Jason up with another kiss.

Jason allows the kiss to go on while his hands roam Tim's body, finding the numerous marks and hickies Damian and Dick have already left on him, playing with Tim's cock and — yes, finally — slipping two fingers inside Tim's hole.

"You're sopping wet," Jason says, interrupting the kiss. "And so loose, will you even feel me when I get inside you?"

Tim lets out a high-pitched noise of want at the words.

Jason laughs again. "Okay, I got you. On your knees, Baby Bird. Let's put a knot inside you. _That_ you'll feel."

Tim scrambles to his hands and knees. He hears a zip going down and then Jason is kneeling behind him, spreading Tim's ass with one hand, pushing inside with his cock and Tim finally feels properly full for the first time in maybe two days. Jason groans in pleasure and Tim in relief and then in approbation when Jason doesn't wait and starts pushing in and out hard.

Tim's head empties as the fucking starts in earnest. Jason lets out a constant stream of words and Tim doesn't take any of it in. He enjoys it, though, the encouragement and kindness in Jason's voice, just likes he enjoys Jason's hard grip on his hips and the unforgiving pace of his thrusts. It gets even better when the pitch of Jason's voice gets lower, his words intersperse with growls and curses, the knot at the base of his cock starts to swell and pulls on its way in and out, each time lighting a spark behind Tim's eyes and a pulse of pleasure at the root of his cock.

Jason reduces the depth of his strokes and starts aiming short jabs at Tim's prostate that punch little "ah, ah, ah" out of Tim until Jason's knot catches for good inside him. Jason grunts and circles his hips, reaches down to intertwine one hand with Tim's on the bed, the other reaching around to jerk Tim's oversensitive dick. Tim can't even tell what sensation is coming from where, his whole groin area is just pulsing and tingling and it feels so good. Eventually the knot reaches maximum swell and presses against Tim's prostate and pulls at his hole in the most delicious way and Tim's body finally gives up, his orgasm steals through him at full speed, squeezing thin strands of come out his cock while his ass tries in vain to close around the swell of Jason's knot keeping it open. Jason himself doesn't last longer than that, cock spurting, knot swelling that last impossible inch that will leave Tim's ass deliciously sore and gaping — Tim is happy just thinking about it. At the end, they are both panting and Tim is tingling all the way to his toes.

Jason rolls them gently onto their sides and Tim falls asleep like that.

Some amount of time later, Tim is pulled back to semi-consciousness when Damian and Dick crawl into bed with them. Jason is speaking low, mocking them for fleeing in the face of Tim's insatiability. Dick takes the heckling with good humour and whispers back that he has brought washcloths and beer as offerings for Jason's forgiveness. Damian points out he doesn't need to ask for anything since he is Tim's favourite and thus Jason has to forgive him. Since he then cuddles up to Tim and starts purring, Tim has to side with him on that one.


End file.
